¡Switch!
by O-niixx
Summary: Nunca hagas enojar a Inglaterra, no sabes como se puede vengar... lamentablemente Alemania y Francia no pensaron en eso antes. Ahora México tendrá que ayudar a este par en su pequeño "predicamento", mas vale que tenga paciencia la pobre que la meten en problemas ajenos. Espero que les guste! XD jajaja cualquier cosa ahí me dicen y asi!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo algo despues de tanto tiempo de inactividad... perdon jeje

En fin! Espero que disfruten este nuevo fail, despues continuo con el otro fail y pues espero que esto no este tan fail jajaja XD

Advertencia!

Uso de nombre de pais y de persona, alguna que otra groseria y mucha failidad ( que onda con la palabra dominguera?)

Asi mismo!

Hetalia y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya (gracias!)

Excepto este OC... que es mio... ;D

Bien! Sin mas que decir, les dejo el fail. Bye bye

**:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:**

**¡Switch!**

**Capitulo 1: La venganza es dulce como la miel… ¡que la pesadilla comience!**

¡Los odiaba! Los odiaba con todo su corazón, de solo recordar sus caras empezaba a hervir su sangre.

Inglaterra apretaba los puños mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la junta, nunca había sido humillado antes de esa forma. ¡Los odiaba! ¡Ojala Francia y Alemania se murieran!

Todo empezó unas horas más temprano, dentro de una junta de países europeos.

Después del típico caos inicial, Alemania había logrado, a partir de una gran cantidad de gritos, organizar a todos los demás. Asigno turnos y tiempos y al final se daría un tiempo de debate, el cual sabía que acabaría en desastre, pero aun conservaba la ligera esperanza de que los demás se comportaran como los adultos maduros que se suponía que eran.

En ese momento era el turno de Arthur para hablar. Ludwig trataba de poner su total atención a lo que estaba diciendo el ingles, pero Francia no dejaba de distraerlo, entre su coqueteo y su muy peculiar risa, simplemente no podía prestar atención.

- Francis – hablo en un tono bajo para no interrumpir - ¿quieres callarte? Me distraes

- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa _mon ami_? – contesto sin dejar de observar a la camarera que tenia enfrente - ¿algo te molesta?

- Si, tu risa me irrita – trataba de volver a poner atención, pero el comentario solo provoco que el francés riera mas – cállate, no me dejas escuchar

- pero no te pierdes de nada, el cejon es muy aburrido, deberías dejar de preocuparte de nimiedades _ohonhon_ – Francis no dejaba de ver a la camarera, la cual solo se sonrojaba.

- cállate, es nuestra obligación respetar el turno de… ¡Deja de coquetear con las camareras!

A pesar de que trato de contenerse, no pudo evitar gritar lo ultimo, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verlos

- Alemania, quieres ser tan amable de ¡No interrumpir cuando estoy hablando! – grito Arthur enojado

- am… yo… - Ludwig sabia que debía disculparse

- _Oh Anglaterre_ – pero… interrumpió Francis – no puedes culparlo, después de todo es culpa de tu estúpido discurso por ser tan tedioso

- ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!

- por favor, no soy el único que piensa eso, incluso un funeral es mas entretenido que esto

Inglaterra estaba llegando a su límite, después de todo su trabajo para tener una buena presentación, llegaba este barbón pretensioso idiota a criticar su trabajo.

- ¡Cállate inútil! ¡Por lo menos yo si hago mi trabajo!

La tensión era tal que se podía sentir en el aire

- _ohonhonhon_ tienes razón, has hecho un gran trabajo, has logrado crear un método de lo mas efectivo para dormir

Para la mala suerte de Arthur y en favor del francés, la mitad de los que estaban ahí estaban dormidos o a punto de dormirse.

- y no solo eso – añadió Francis – incluso Alemania esta de acuerdo conmigo, eres tan aburrido que ha preferido conversar amigablemente _avec moi_

- ¡un segundo! – Hablo Ludwig – eso no-

- Bueno, no es de sorprenderse – le interrumpió de nuevo Francis – últimamente hemos llegado a tan buenos términos que incluso me atrevería a decir que somos buenos amigos_ ohonhonhon_

- si, estamos en buenos términos, pero n-

- ¡oh! Casi lo olvido – volvió a interrumpir Francis – tu no puedes saber de eso visto que… ¡tu nunca has tenido amigos!

La tensión era aun más fuerte, incluso los que estaban dormidos se despertaron. Inglaterra estaba rojo del coraje, si esto fuera un dibujo animado, en ese momento ya estaría echando humo por los oídos.

- es mas, eres tan malo para relacionarte con otros que no dudaría – sonrió maliciosamente – que inclusive aun fueras… ¡virgen!

Este último comentario hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos del asombro. Muchos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, otros solo guardaron silencio y bajaron la mirada sonrojados, Arthur solo se quedo con la boca abierta ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?!

- ¿Qué paso_ Angleterre_? – Dijo provocativamente – al parecer di en el clavo _ohonhonhon _¡Arthur es virgen! ¡Arthur es virgen!

- ¡por supuesto que no! – Trato de defenderse, pero el hecho de que su rostro estuviera completamente rojo no ayudaba mucho - ¡no soy virgen!

- _ohonhonhon _¡solo un virgen dice eso! ¡Arthur es virgen!

- ¡Cállate imbécil! – en ese mismo instante Arthur se fue de lleno contra Francis, empezándolo a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad al otro que se defendiera, lo mataría en ese mismo instante en ese mismo lugar, o por lo menos eso es lo hubiera hecho si Alemania no lo hubiese agarrado y apartado del francés.

- Inglaterra contrólate – Ludwig lo sostuvo firmemente, no podía permitir que matara a Francis, no es que se preocupara el francés, pero si le preocupaba lo que dirían los superiores si se enteraban que habían matado a Francis, la jefa de Alemania lo regañaría por no haber intervenido.

- ¡suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

Estaba incontrolable, Ludwig no le quedo de otra más que azotarlo en contra de la pared para tener un mejor control.

- ¡contrólate!

Después de otro rato forcejeando, Arthur se dio cuenta de que no lograría soltarse, por lo cual no le quedo de otra más que calmarse. No podía creer que Alemania realmente estuviese del lado de Francia, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía Arthur.

- Arthur – una vez que vio que el ingles ya estaba mas tranquilo, finalmente lo libero – creo que es mejor que te retires – a Ludwig no le quedo de otra, no es que tuviera algo en contra de Arthur y mucho menos de que el fuese culpable de todo esto, pero para evitar que esto empeorara seria mejor que se retirara a casa para tranquilizarse, después le daría una explicación y le ofrecería una disculpa en cuanto pusiera también a Francia en su lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – estaba indignado ¿Cómo era posible que le hicieran eso?¡ - ¡No puedes echarme!

- ¡ya escuchaste! Has lo que dice _mon ami Allemagne_ y lárgate – a pesar de los golpes, Francia se había puesto de pie y rodeado con su brazo los hombros del alemán, a pesar de que este fuese mas alto que el – ya no es necesaria la presencia de tus enormes cejas aquí

- e-espera, no me referi-

- ¡Bien! – Interrumpió Arthur antes de que el alemán pudiese hablar - ¡Me largo! ¡No me importa! ¡No los necesito a ustedes ni a nadie!

Arthur tomo sus cosas y salió azotando la puerta, sin darle a Ludwig la oportunidad de hablar con el.

Eso es lo que había pasado. Arthur seguía maldiciendo a Francis y a Ludwig, no les permitiría que se burlaran de el de esa forma, se vengaría.

Se encontraba en su estudio, con una botella de whisky y tirado en el sillón mientras pensaba en su venganza.

- no puedo enfrentarlos físicamente… bueno, por lo menos no a Alemania – tomo un largo trago de whisky directamente de la botella – voy a vengarme, hare que ese par me suplique de rodillas perdón… ¿pero como? – Dio otro largo trago de alcohol - ¡Ya se! – se levanto de golpe y fue corriendo a su sótano, donde se encontraba todos sus libros y objetos con los que practicaba brujería. Fue a uno de los libreros y tomo un libro bastante maltratado por el tiempo.

- Aquí debe de haber algo útil – pasaba las paginas, leyendo los encabezados de los hechizos y maldiciones que contenía el libro – podría transformarlos en animales… ¿gatos?, no… tal vez convertirlos en niños… tampoco, Francia siendo niño aun es un fastidio…

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en un hechizo en específico. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa malvada, esto definitivamente seria algo muy interesante y divertido.

- bien, visto que son tan "amigos" – su rostro se oscureció – no les importara "compartir" un poco

Empezó a reír maniáticamente mientras se ponía su túnica negra y preparaba el altar para empezar a trabajar en su hechizo. Esta seria la venganza perfecta, que maravillosa sorpresa tendría ese par en cuanto despertaran la mañana siguiente.

Era una mañana realmente gloriosa, más aun después del día anterior que había sido tan terrible ¿Por qué? Bueno, además de que el idiota de Arthur había osado atacarlo y golpear su hermoso rostro, el malagradecido de Ludwig lo había regañado y dado un sermón aun mas aburrido que la exposición del cejón ¿Cómo era posible? Gracias a él, no había tenido que escuchar a Arthur ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingrato? Definitivamente era culpa de Gilbert, no había educado adecuadamente a su hermano menor… bueno, estamos hablando de Gilbert después de todo, no había mucha esperanza de todas formas.

Bueno, esto no importaba, nada arruinaría este día tan perfecto ¿Por qué tanto optimismo? Bueno, era porque tenía planeado darle una sorpresa a su "_amour_" México ¿Qué mejor sorpresa que llegar sin previo aviso a la casa de la mexicana? Definitivamente la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, tan feliz que al fin caería en sus brazos.

Abrió sus ojos, todo este rato había estado con los ojos cerrados fantaseando con Luna, pero recibió una muy buena sorpresa.

Era una mañana terrible, el día anterior había sido peor, tener que soportar la pelea y los comentarios fuera de lugar del francés solo habían provocado que se estresara, pero ¿Por qué tanta negatividad? Bueno, hoy tendría que ir a casa de México para ayudarla a reparar su automóvil, lo mas seguro es que otra vez olvido meter el clutch y por eso se estropearan los frenos y el motor ¿Cómo era posible? Cada dos meses iba a casa de la mexicana para reparar de lo que fuera su auto, es increíble que aun le permitiera conducir. Se quito las sabanas de encima. Una vez que no tenía la sabana en el rostro se sorprendió bastante, más que nada por el hecho de que no estaba en su habitación.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto Francis mientras veía a su alrededor.

Algo en la decoración le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad, pero aun no lograba identificar porque, además, no había bebido la noche anterior, así que no acabo ebrio en la casa de alguien; tampoco había llamado o recibido algún llamado de alguien para pasar la noche con el. Se levanto y empezó a inspeccionar la habitación que, a su gusto, era bastante desabrida.

- mm… - se llevo la mano a la barbilla – este lugar es fami… - algo no estaba bien, empezó a inspeccionar su barbilla: no había nada, estaba afeitada - ¡¿Qué demo – de pronto noto que no sentía su larga y dorada cabellera; aterrado, llevo su mano al cabello, solo para descubrir que tenia el cabello recortado - ¡_Mon dieu_! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Alemania inspecciono la habitación, definitivamente era aroma a rosas lo que había en el aire, rosas y colonia francesa. Esta debía ser la habitación de Francia, no cabía duda de ello, el aroma y la decoración lo confirmaban, lo único que ignoraba es que demonios estaba haciendo en la cama de Francis.

- ese idiota – murmuro - ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Ludwig había concluido que todo esto solo se trataba de alguna estúpida broma del francés, lo mas seguro es que quería asustarlo haciéndolo creer que algo había pasado entre ellos o, tomando en consideración que estaba usando lo que podía presumir era su pijama, habían intercambiado de cuerpo. Francia debía ser un idiota por creer que el caería en algo tan tonto, aunque la peluca estaba extremadamente bien puesta en su lugar, bueno, el francés haría algo tan estúpido solo para fastidiarlo, al igual que la barba, era un trabajo increíble, incluso juraría que realmente la tenia, pero claro, después de todo esto era una broma, en la cual el no caería.

Se apresuró a la salida, el francés debía estar escondido no muy lejos, en cuanto lo encontrara lo golpearía, no, lo mataría. Pero cuando paso justo enfrente del espejo, vio algo de reojo que le llamo la atención. De inmediato volvió sobre sus pasos y miro fijamente la imagen que se reflejaba. Su expresión cambio de furia a una de pánico indescriptible.

Francis se quedo petrificado, después de una búsqueda frenética por un espejo para ver que le habían hecho a su hermosa apariencia, la imagen reflejada en el espejo del baño era aun más de lo que esperaba. El cabello era un tono más claro de rubio y los ojos azules como el hielo.

Ludwig miraba atónito, el cabello era un rubio más oscuro y largo, ojos azules como el mar.

Las palabras no salían de las gargantas de Francis y Ludwig, de pronto ambos hombres gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?! – Ludwig no pudo evitar caer de espaldas - ¡esto no es cierto! ¡esto no es cierto!

Se precipito al espejo a inspeccionar, esto no era posible, esto era solo una broma, ¡si! Debía ser una mascara, empezó a jalarla, hasta que se dio cuenta que era su misma piel.

- ¡_Non_! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – Francis empezó a inspeccionar todo el cuerpo, pasando sus manos por todas partes - ¡un sueño! ¡Si! – Empezó a reír nervioso – es solo una pesadilla, pronto despertare, si, si, solo es una horrible pesadilla – empezó a pellizcar desesperado por todas partes mientras reía nervioso, pero solo logro causarse mucho dolor sin despertar - ¡no! ¡no es posible! ¡No estoy soñando!

Ludwig miraba fijamente el reflejo, definitivamente era el, pero este no era su cuerpo ¿Qué era esto? ¿Cómo era posible? Un segundo, solo podía haber un culpable de todo esto

- Inglaterra – gruño entre dientes. Era obvio que solo él podría hacer algo como esto. Era claro que lo que había pasado ayer lo había molestado mas de lo que pensaba – _verdammt_… tengo que encontrar a Francia antes que haga algo estúpido con mi cuerpo

Alemania busco a toda prisa algo de ropa en el armario, lamentablemente, para él todo era demasiado… francés. A pesar de que llevaba prisa, se negaba a usar algo tan… Francis. Después de un rato de buscar, logro encontrar algo. Con rapidez se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a la salida, pero aun había algo que lo molestaba: el cabello tan largo.

- no entiendo porque le gusta tener el cabello tan largo – tomo entre sus manos todo el cabello que pudo – solo las mujeres pueden tener el cabello largo

Tomo un listón que se encontraba en una mesa de noche y amarro apresuradamente el cabello. Ya sintiéndose mas cómodo sin todos esos mechones andando libres, se fue a la salida, pasando por un espejo en el camino. Se detuvo un momento y se vio en el espejo. A Francia le daría un infarto si viera como lucia en estos momentos. Ya sin seguir distrayéndose, salió de la casa y se apresuró a ir a la suya.

Tardo un par de horas en llegar, trato de hacerlo lo mas rápido que pudo, incluso rompió varias leyes de transito para poder llegar, pero este era un caso de fuerza mayor.

- ¡Francis! – entró azotando la puerta, subió a la parte de arriba a toda velocidad, si tenia suerte seguiría dormido.

Entro a toda prisa a su habitación, pero para su mala suerte estaba vacía. Empezó a buscar frenéticamente por toda la parte superior de la casa, no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba su hermano. Bajo de nuevo y busco por la sala y el comedor, tampoco había nadie. Al final entro a la cocina, era el único lugar que faltaba.

Ahí se encontraba su hermano, desayunando tranquilamente junto con Gilbird, pero no había rastros de Francia.

- Francis… ¿eh?_ Kesesesese_ ¿Pero que mosco te pico hoy? – Gilbert dejo caer la cucharada de cereal que tenia en la boca para reír a carcajadas – _kesesese _¡primero west y ahora tu!

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto notablemente serio, pero recordó que no estaba en su cuerpo y por la reacción su hermano aun no se había enterado de nada, eso ya era una ventaja.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué no te has visto? _Kesesese _Es la primera vez que te veo así ¿tanta prisa tenias cuando saliste de la casa de quien sea con quien te hayas ido a acostar?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Grito enojado, después suspiro – no importa, ¿Dónde est- -recapacito su pregunta, tenia que aparentar ser Francis - ¿Dónde esta Alemania?

- no te puedo decir – dijo tomando otro poco de cereal – me mataría si te digo a donde fue - Se hizo un breve silencio antes que el albino explotara en risa - no importa, te lo diré de todas formas, fue a reparar el auto de México, al parecer lo volvió a estropear _kesesese mein bruder_ realmente debe gustarle esa chica, incluso olvido que tenia que verla, en cuanto se lo recordé se vistió como nunca antes y fue corriendo a verla kesesese

- _verdammt_! – Ludwig salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a Gilbert confundido.

Tenia que ir de inmediato a casa de México antes de que Francis llegara. Esto simplemente era perfecto, Francis haría algo sumamente estúpido, no importaba si era su cuerpo o el de quien fuera, haría algo tan estúpido que enfurecería a la mexicana y, conociéndola, no duraría en matarlo... no importaba si era su cuerpo o el de Francia.

Arthur despertó esa mañana con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro pues una parte de él le decía que simplemente era una mañana perfecta ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque sabia que en alguna parte de este mundo, Francis y Ludwig estaban empezando a vivir una de sus peores pesadillas.

Si, definitivamente prepararía su té favorito esta mañana porque, sin duda alguna, esto era para celebrar.


	2. Capitulo 2

****Hola a tod s! Aqui les traigo esto (mas rapido de lo que pense XD) asi que como no tarde tanto esta ocasión, cortare el choro XD

**Advertencia**: Uso de nombre humano y de pais

Una que otra groceria (estan advertid s)

Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

México OC aqui presente... mio y de la humanidad XD

Bien, empecemos ;3

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

**¡Switch!**

**Capitulo 2: Que paguen justos por pecadores**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de México. Había sol, pero también bastante viento, lo que hacia que fuera el clima bastante agradable. Era uno de esos días en los que simplemente te sentías relajado y nada te lo podía arruinar. Luna tomaba tranquilamente su agua de limón mientras esperaba paciente a que llegara Alemania.

- me va a matar… - suspiro la joven

Y en cierto grado era cierto, era la séptima vez que estropeaba los frenos y la cuarta el motor, pero no era su culpa, era culpa del estúpido clutch. Claro que a pesar de la insistencia del alemán para que cambiara su auto por uno automático y así evitarse problemas con el clutch, a ella no le gustaban los automáticos.

Empezó a imaginar los escenarios: en uno la regañaba el alemán, ese era el más probable; en otro el alemán lloraba de la desesperación, menos probable; en el último el alemán perdía totalmente la cordura y la asesinaba… lamentablemente para ella, esa también podía ser una muy probable.

Seria mejor pensar en otra cosa, no quería preocuparse por eso, seria mejor preocuparse en pensar alguna forma para hacer sonrojar al alemán, eso si valía la pena pensar. Tal vez lo abrazaría muy fuerte o le robaría un pequeño beso, no podía esperar por ver la cara de pánico y pena del alemán.

Era tan divertido hacer eso, simplemente no podía evitarlo, a pesar de su apariencia, Ludwig era extremadamente tímido con las mujeres. A veces, Luna pensaba que seria grandioso si tuviera un poco mas de seguridad, después de todo eran amigos y aun así el alemán era demasiado ¿Cómo decirlo? Frio y serio con ella y a ella no le gustaba. A veces desearía que fuera un poco mas como… como Francis… bueno, no tanto así, Francis era extremadamente confiado con las mujeres al grado tal que se volvía un fastidio y a ella le constaba, el francés le encantaba ir a molestarla.

Seria mejor no pensar en el francés, si seguía pensando en el, se aparecería; era como en esas leyendas tontas de terror de que si dices el nombre de una mujer fantasma delante de un espejo, esta se aparece atrás de ti. Lo único malo es que no se trataba en este caso de un fantasma, era algo peor: un francés pervertido.

¿Por qué tenia que ser así? A veces si era agradable, no lo iba a negar, pero al final siempre hacia algo que la molestara. Un poco de seriedad de Ludwig no le caería nada mal al francés.

Si cualquiera de los dos tuviera un poco del otro seria maravilloso, definitivamente consideraría salir con…

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, se ruborizo. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Solo son sus amigos, además ella no quería novio, estaba bien sola y la situación de su país no era buena como para que ella tuviera novio. Además, solo tendría novio para cuando se fuera a casar, para eso y para nada más.

Pronto, todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó. Eso significaba que Ludwig al fin había llegado.

Salió a toda prisa de la casa y atravesó corriendo el patio para llegar a la entrada principal, después de todo no quería hacer esperar a Ludwig, mas que nada porque se pondría furioso si lo hacia esperar demasiado. Quito los seguros del portón y lo abrió.

- buenos días Ludwig, perdón por hacerte espe-

Se le fueron las palabras al ver al alemán frente a ella.

Ludwig estaba usando una playera negra junto con una chaqueta sport del mismo color, tenia pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y unos elegantes zapatos negros brillantes. Su cabello, a pesar de estar peinado para atrás como de costumbre, tenía más volumen y brillo, como si hubiese sido peinado en un salón. La imagen del alemán era la de un modelo de revistas. Pero no solo era esto, también traía en el brazo un ramo de rosas rojas. Para rematar, la expresión era totalmente diferente, no era la misma expresión seria y enojada del alemán, no, en su rostro se dibujaba una coqueta sonrisa y sus ojos eran más suaves. No creía lo que veía, inclusive podría jurar que era Francis el que estaba frente a ella.

Luna no pudo evitar sentir terror. De pronto se puso pálida, inclusive podría decirse que transparente, empezó a sudar frio, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- buenos días _mon amour_ – sonrió Francis confiado, no le importaba que este no fuera su cuerpo, no perdería la oportunidad de estar con la mexicana por nada del mundo - ¿tanto gusto te da ver-

- ¡no me mates!

La reacción fue totalmente inesperada para Francis, el esperaba que ella cayera a sus brazos, pero en vez de eso, la mexicana cayo al suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, como si tratara de protegerse de algo.

- ¡lo siento! ¡Cambiare de coche! ¡Usare automático! ¡No me mates por favor!

Para la mexicana, el mayor de sus terrores se había hecho realidad: había logrado enfurecer tanto a Ludwig con las composturas de su coche, que al fin este se había vuelto totalmente loco, ahora la asesinaría, si, después de darle el susto de su vida, la mataría a sangre fría.

- ¿pero que? – Francis no supo que hacer, solo veía a la pobre mexicana teniendo un ataque de pánico en el suelo, "¿Qué le ha hecho para tenerla así de asustada?" fue lo que pensó Francis en ese momento – _ma chérie_, no tienes que temer – se arrodillo para estar al mismo nivel que ella, delicadamente tomo sus brazos y los puso a los lados, después, acerco su mano y acaricio suavemente el rostro de la mexicana – no temas, soy yo, Fr-

Lamentablemente, no contaba con que la mexicana caería en pánico por estas acciones. Luna junto todas sus fuerzas en su puño y golpeo de lleno al rostro, haciendo que el otro cayera de espalda contra el suelo.

- ¡aléjate de mi lunático! – Se puso de pie rápidamente, cerro el portón – ¡oh dios mio! golpee a Alemania – estaba recargada en el portón mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que acababa de pasar – golpee a Alemania… ¡maldita sea! ¡Voy a morir!

Corrió a su casa, tenia que preparase para lo peor, el haber golpeado a Alemania era prácticamente haber firmado su sentencia de muerte, tenia que estar lista. Sabía que el portón solo le daría un poco de tiempo, pero eventualmente Alemania lograría derrumbarlo. Tenia que fortificar su casa lo antes posible. Cerró puertas y ventanas, no podía dejar ni una sola vía de entrada. Corrió a toda prisa a su cuarto, era el lugar mas seguro de la casa, no sin antes armarse de una olla como casco, su sable y un viejo mosquete que estaban de adorno en el estudio. Atranco la puerta de su recamara con una silla y un ropero, ya asegurándose que todo estuviera bien colocado, se oculto atrás de la cama y apunto con el mosquete a la puerta. No se dejaría matar tan fácilmente, daría pelea. Si iba a morir, lo haría peleando.

- ¡ay!…. ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – Francis apenas se recuperaba del golpe; no a causa del dolor, al parecer el cuerpo de Ludwig resistía mejor los golpes, más bien a causa dé la impresión, no podía creer que Luna se hubiese puesto tan frenética, nunca la había visto tan asustada…

Bueno, una vez si la vio así de asustada, pero eso había sido hace mas de 100 años y porque había entrado a su cuarto por la ventana durante la noche y completamente desnudo, pero el tenia derecho de hacerlo, en ese momento el país era prácticamente suyo, podía hacer lo que quería, claro que Luna no lo había tomado de esa forma y acabo disparándole. Esa mujer estaba loca ¿Quién duerme con una pistola debajo de su almohada?

Claro, que eso no importaba en este momento, eso se había quedado en el pasado junto a Maximiliano y su imperio. Ahora tenia que pensar en alguna forma de explicarle todo a su amada.

- _¡Mexique! ¡Mon amour!_ ¡Abre la puerta! – golpeo el portón varias veces.

Después de esperar por una respuesta durante varios minutos, se le hizo claro que Luna no abriría. Tendría que entrar de alguna otra manera, lo cual para él seria extremadamente sencillo, después de todo no era la primera vez que entraría a hurtadillas a la casa de la mexicana. Camino junto a la barda de la casa hasta llegar al punto exacto donde podía subir fácilmente, gracias a un par de orificios que le servían como punto de apoyo y a la gran enredadera que cubría a todo el muro, la cual le daba varias ramas firmes para sostenerse y trepar sin mayor dificultad.

Una vez superado el primer obstáculo, solo tenia que entrar a la casa e ir a la habitación principal, conociéndola, estaría ahí, pues era la única habitación a la cual no se podía entrar tan fácilmente, pues se encontraba en la planta alta de la casa, las ventanas que daban a la calle eran protegidas por rejas de hierro y la única entrada que quedaba era la puerta principal Lo malo es que tenia que calmarla antes de entrar, si no, lo mas seguro es que acabaría con una bala en algún lugar del cuerpo. Aun no entendía el gusto de la mexicana por dispararle.

Se dirigió a la entrada principal de la casa: estaba cerrada. Reviso cada ventana y las otras puertas: todas estaban cerradas.

- _merde _– suspiro frustrado, hasta que recordó algo - ¡oh! Casi lo olvido – recordó que en la casa tenia un sótano, al cual se ingresaba independientemente.

El sótano aparentaba no tener conexión con el resto de la casa, pero había una pequeña puerta escondida que daba hacia la cocina de la casa. Como adoraba las antiguas casas mexicanas, algunas tenían pasajes ocultos. Si no mal recordaba, México le había comentado que esos pasajes se usaban mucho en época de guerra, como en la revolución. "Bendita sea la revolución" pensó Francis, le había dado una forma de entrar con su amada.

Fue a la puerta del sótano, estaba cerrada, pero era una puerta vieja, así que no seria difícil derribarla.

- _très bien mon petit Ludwig_ – se preparo para derribar la puerta – vamos a probar estos músculos de macho que tienes

Con toda su fuerza, golpeo con todo el cuerpo la puerta, la cual cedió inmediatamente.

- _ohonhonhon _¡nada mal! – río orgulloso Francia – ahora vayamos por nuestra pequeña flor

El sótano servía tanto de taller como de bodega, al final se encontraban varias cajas pesadas, justo ahí, en el techo, estaba escondida la puerta que daba a la cocina. Después de mover un par de cosas, alcanzo la dichosa puerta. Tardo un poco en abrirla, pues al parecer había algo sobre ella, pero con la fuerza del alemán de su lado no había nada que lo detuviera. Una vez que logro abrir la puerta subió al pequeño closet que servía de alacena. Al fin pudo ver lo que estaba encima de la puerta: un par de costales que, al parecer, servían para ocultar la puerta.

Salió de la alacena y fue a buscar algo con que protegerse antes de poder ir a enfrentar a su amada.

Mientras tanto, Ludwig se encontraba afuera de la casa, tocando el portón desesperadamente.

- ¡México! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Demonios! – Dejo de insistir – rayos, tal vez Francia ya le esta haciendo algo

Alemania se preparo para patear el portón, con solo una patada seria suficiente para derrumbar la puerta de madera. Se preparo y dio una fuerte patada, pero el portón quedo intacto, lamentablemente su pierda no.

- maldito… debilucho… - dijo mientras sostenía su pierna lastimada – debe de haber alguna otra forma de entrar

Ludwig miro a su alrededor, definitivamente no había otra entrada. Tendría que buscar alguna otra forma.

- espera un segundo

Recordó algo que había pasado en una de sus visitas anteriores. En esa ocasión habían salido a tomar unos tragos; recordaba que la mexicana estaba muy intoxicada y un sujeto le falto al respeto. Luna, siendo como es, enfrento a ese sujeto, lo cual termino en que se desatara el caos en el bar entero. Lamentablemente durante la pelea, se perdieron las llaves de su casa. Pero Luna estaba tranquila; recordaba que le había dicho que tenía un truco escondido para cuando algo así ocurriera. De la barda sacó un juego de llaves de un hueco que era bien ocultado por la enredadera. Si no mal recordaba, Luna le había dicho que ese juego siempre estaba ahí en caso de alguna emergencia.

Rápido empezó a buscar entre las ramas y hojas de la enredadera que cubría casi la mitad de la barda. No tardo mucho en dar con un pequeño agujero en el cual estaban las llaves.

Después de sacudirlas un poco, pues estaban llenas de lodo o algo parecido, abrió la puerta del portón. Vio que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas: algo debía estar mal, ella nunca tenía las ventanas cerradas, no le gustaba, ella nunca se encerraría al menos que fuera por una causa de fuerza mayor.

En ese momento, Ludwig escucho un grito, seguido por un disparo.

- ¡Luna! – corrió hacia la habitación, de ahí había provenido el grito.

Francis vio aterrado como apenas había fallado la bala. Gracias a la fuerza del cuerpo de Alemania había logrado derribar la puerta, pero no esperaba que la otra tuviera algún arma de fuego con ella. Si no hubiese sido porque la mexicana estaba temblando, esa bala hubiera acabado en medio de su frente.

- ¡aléjate! – Luna se dispuso a disparar de nuevo, apunto directo al pecho - ¡no quiero hacer esto!

- a-amour – tartamudeo Francis –baja el arma por favor, no te hare daño – empezó a acercarse, grave error

- ¡te dije que te alejaras! – Apretó el gatillo, pero por la antigüedad del arma, el mecanismo se atoro - ¡carajo! ¡No me hagas esto ahora!

Era la oportunidad de Francis, no le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que someterla para que lo escuchara. Bueno, en realidad si le gustaba la idea de someterla, simplemente no podía resistir la idea de tener el pequeño cuerpo de la mexicana abajo del suyo, era una de sus fantasías.

México reacciono, sabia que no podía perder tiempo con el mosquete, tenia que tomar el sable y defenderse, pero era tarde. En menos de un pestañeo, el alemán estaba frente a ella.

Francis tomo uno de los brazos de la mexicana con una mano y con la otra rodeo su cintura para acercarla a él. Luna estaba en shock, esto era un comportamiento totalmente extraño de Ludwig, el no haría algo así ni aunque estuviera loco. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Empezó a luchar, tenia que soltarse y descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

Tener esta fuerza era muy útil, pensaba Francis, por más que luchaba, México no podía soltarse. Ahora era su oportunidad, tenía el plan infalible para hacer que dejara de luchar: con un solo beso seria suficiente para hacer que calmara y fuera suya de una vez por todas.

Poco a poco fue acercándose al rostro de la mexicana. Los ojos de Luna se abrieron totalmente asombrados, veían como se iba acercando, estaba totalmente estupefacta ¿Ludwig iba a besarla?

- ¡Aléjate de ella pervertido! – una voz llamo la atención de los dos, haciéndolos voltear en dirección a la puerta.

Esto no era posible, era lo que pensaba Luna. Ahí, frente a ella, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Francia. Pero aun así, no podía ser Francis, estaba totalmente diferente; no estaba vestido elegantemente ni llamativamente, estaba vestido de una forma muy sobria, es mas, la camisa estaba arrugada, como si Francis la hubiera tomado al azar y se la hubiese puesto, eso nunca lo haría. Además su cabello estaba amarrado, no de la forma usual de salón de belleza, si no una forma mas descuidada, mas bien como si hubiese sido amarrado para no estorbar en vez de para verse bien. Pero lo que era mas sorprendente era su expresión. Era seria y fría, sobre todo los ojos. Los ojos llenos de pasión no estaban, fueron sustituidos por unos ojos fríos y duros. Unos ojos como los de…

- ¿Ludwig?

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de colapsar. Todo esto había sido demasiado para ella. Su mente ya no pudo resistir más, simplemente se había apagado, haciendo que cayera desmayada en los brazos de Francis en ese momento.

Francis estaba igual de sorprendido, frente a él se encontraba su cuerpo y de la peor forma posible. Estaba tan sorprendido y enfadado, que no se dio cuenta que había soltado el cuerpo de la mexicana hasta que escucho el golpe seco del cuerpo contra el suelo.

- ¡ah! _¡amour!_ – Francis levanto a la pobre chica del suelo, había sido un golpe bien duro, por fortuna estaba inconsciente, si no le hubiera dolido mucho

- ¡grandísimo idiota! – Ludwig se acercó enfurecido – ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarla caer después de darle el susto de su vida?!

- ¡¿susto yo?! Es obvio que se asusto contigo, cualquiera lo haría ¡mira como tienes mi cu-

En ese momento al fin reacciono.

- ¡ese es mi cuerpo! – Grito Francis señalando a Ludwig con su brazo libre - ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo en este instante!

- primero trata de calmarte – como siempre, Ludwig conservo la calma – no tiene caso que te enojes conmigo, esto debe ser obra de Arthur

- esa maldita oveja negra – gruño Francis – tuve que haberlo imaginado… ¡¿pero porque?!

- es obvio que esta molesto por lo que paso en la junta – suspiro Alemania – tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de convencerlo para que nos devuelva lo antes posible

- tienes razón – dijo seriamente Francis – ve y convéncelo, yo tengo que atender un asunto antes

- ¡¿Qué asunto puede ser mas importante que esto?!

- _oh __mon__petit_ – sonrió Francis de una forma pervertida - ¿acaso no has visto que estaba ocupado con _mon amour_?

Ludwig recordó la principal razón por la que había ido: evitar que Francis se aprovechara de su cuerpo para hacerlo algo a México.

- ¡suelta a México en este mismo instante!

- ¡¿Qué?! Si la suelto volvería a caer al suelo, que pocos escrúpulos tienes – la acerco mas a su cuerpo – no, estará mas segura en mis brazos

- No tengo tiempo para esto Francis, suéltala ahora mismo o si no te hare soltarla – dijo amenazante – además – se sonrojo – no quiero que hagas algo… inapropiado con mi cuerpo

- ¡oh! ¿Con que de eso se trata? – Sonrió Francis - ¿acaso _le petit Ludwig_ siente vergüenza porque su cuerpo esta tocando el de _Mexique_?

- ¡¿Quién no sentiría vergüenza de eso?! – suspiro, tenia que conserva la cabeza fría – además, creo que ya se le ha hecho suficiente daño

- vamos, solo fue una pequeña caída, _mon amour_ es mas fuerte que eso

- ¡no me refiero a eso! – grito frustrado, definitivamente Francis podía llegar a ser muy idiota – no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta lo aterrada que se veía

- no estaba aterrada, es increíble lo ciego que puedes ser – soltó una pequeña risa - es obvio que era amor, esta tan enamorada de mi, que no puede controlarse cuando estoy cerca de ella – empezó a reír su peculiar risa, Francis podía llegar a ser muy ególatra

Alemania se llevo la palma de la mano al rostro, no tenia tiempo para esto. Se le ocurrió algo, no le quedaba de otra, era lo único que se le ocurría para convencer rápido a Francis de solucionar el problema.

- piensa un momento por favor, en ultimo caso, si ella estuviera enamorada- dudo un momento, no se sentía cómodo diciendo algo así – seria de…

- ¿de quien?– arqueo la ceja Francis, no le gustaba a donde iba esto

- mi – dijo Ludwig más que ruborizado

Francis iba a replicar al instante, pero se dio cuenta que era cierto. A pesar de que por dentro fuera el, su imagen externa era la de Alemania. Todo lo que había hecho en esos momentos, fue con el cuerpo de Alemania. Por lo tanto, si a México la había cautivado, ella pensaría que era Alemania y no el, por tanto se enamoraría de Alemania, no de él.

- _¡mon dieu! _– En un acto de desesperación, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza… dejando caer de nuevo a México en el suelo - ¡tenemos que hacer algo! – Francis agarro con desesperación la ropa a Ludwig, el cual solo veía el cuerpo de Luna en el suelo – no podemos perder mas tiempo, tenemos que convencer al cejón de alguna manera para que nos devuelva nuestros cuerpos

- ¡bien! ¡Tranquilízate y suéltame! – se soltó del agarre – antes tenemos que pensar en algo para cuando México despierte, si no pensara que se ha vuelto loca

Ambos hombres empezaron a discutir diversas estrategias para cuando se despertara México. Desde hacerla creer que estaba dormida y todo había sido un sueño hasta tratar de imitar el comportamiento del otro, este último fue totalmente desechado pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a actuar como el otro. Estaban tan adentrados en sus estrategias que no se dieron cuenta el momento en que Luna despertó.

- ¡¿Qué?! Esa es la idea es la peor – argumento Ludwig – solo a Alfred se le ocurriría algo tan idiota como eso

- ¡deja de criticarme! – se defendió Francis - No se me ocurre nada mejor, al menos que le quieras decir la verdad, el que la hayan secuestrado extraterrestres es mas creíble

- ¡por supuesto que no es creíble!

- ¿Cuál verdad? – Ambos hombres se paralizaron al escuchar esa voz, ambos voltearon lentamente hacia donde se encontraba México, la cual se encontraba en el suelo sobando su cabeza - ¿Cuál es la verdad y porque me duele tanto la cabeza?

Ambos voltearon a verse y suspiraron, lamentablemente habían sido descubiertos y no les quedaba de otra más que confesar su penosa situación. Después de ayudarla a levantarse y sentarla en la cama, ambos empezaron a contar la historia, solo omitiendo la parte en la que Francis la dejaba caer al suelo dos veces. Luna escucho atenta hasta el final, quedándose en silencio por un momento para después reír a carcajadas.

- ¡no te rías! No es nada graciosa esta situación – se cruzo de brazos Ludwig

- lo siento – seguía riendo la mexicana – pero estoy muy feliz, por un momento creí que ibas a asesinarme

- ¿Por qué creerías eso? – pregunto Alemania desconcertado

- fue lo mismo que me pregunte yo – agrego Francia

- bueno – México limpio sus lagrimas provocadas por tanto reír – realmente tienen un problemón encima, conociendo a Arthur no querrá ayudarlos al menos que se disculpen

- bueno, eso no suena tan difi-

- ¡primero muerto antes de disculparme con esa oveja negra cejas de azotador! – grito Francis indignado

Tanto Alemania como México se quedaron viendo a Francia mientras hacia su berrinche.

- tienes razón, es todo un problema –suspiro Ludwig – pero aun así tenemos que intentarlo

- bueno, en ese caso, iré con ustedes

- ¿Qué? – ambos hombres la voltearon a ver confundidos

- tal vez si los acompaño y se lo pido a Arthur, acceda mas fácilmente, después de todo me la debe, casi me matan del susto ustedes dos – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Luna… ¡si me amas! – Francis se abalanzo contra la chica, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas - ¡si te preocupas por mi!

- ¡ah! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡No tan fuerte! - Luna se ahogaba

- ¡suéltala grandísimo idiota! – Ludwig lo aparto de inmediato de la mexicana - ¡debes aprender a medir tu fuerza!

- ohonhon pero no es mi culpa – rio Francis – es tu culpa por tener tantos músculos

- cállate, tarado – Luna le dio un zape en la nuca – deja de hacer tantas tonterías y vámonos de una vez, realmente quiero que vuelvan a sus cuerpos, verlos así…

- ¿qué? – preguntaron ambos al unísono

- da mucho miedo – un escalofrió corrió el cuerpo de la mexicana, se sentía a punto de llorar, realmente le daba miedo verlos con las personalidades invertidas, a cualquiera le daría miedo, cualquiera pensaría que el fin de los tiempos había llegado.

_- ¡oh ma cherie! _No tienes que preocuparte, pronto volveré a mi cuerpo y nuestra maravillosa vida volverá a la normalidad

- dios mio, urge arreglar esto – México se llevo la palma de la mano al rostro, realmente era desconcertante ver a Alemania, bueno, el cuerpo de Alemania, hacer las mismas expresiones y comentarios que el francés.

Así fue como los tres empezaron su camino hacia la casa de Inglaterra.

México suplicaba mentalmente que esto fuera lo más rápido posible, realmente le daba pánico verlos así. Francia suplicaba mentalmente que accediera, realmente no quería que su hermosa mexicana se acabara enamorando de Alemania. Alemania suplicaba mentalmente que esto no fuera a empeorar, pero conociendo su suerte, sabia que esto solo se pondría peor.

Oh Alemania, como siempre, tienes toda la razón.


End file.
